Who Will Give Me Wings?
by MimiPenguin
Summary: Sabrina is a half-demon girl who is suffering from the loss of her parents. Is there someone out there who can heal her broken heart? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Who Will Give Me Wings? Chapter 1  
  
My father was a demon--a kitsune, to be exact. Every five years his clan would open a portal between the worlds that would allow only one person to go through. Everyone would take a turn every five years to observe the development of the human world. They would stay there for five years until it was the next person's turn. They would bring back the information they had gathered over those five years to the clan leader. When it was my father's turn, he went just like everyone else had. But while he was in the human world, he fell in love with a human girl. That girl was my mother. A year after he had appeared in the human world, I was born. My mother's family was ashamed of having a half-demon in the family. They called me a monster. They cast my mother and I out of the family and refused to acknowledge any relation whatsoever. My parents took me into the forest to live. Those were the happiest days of my life. I was surrounded by love and totally oblivious to the fact that I was different. When my father's five years in the human world were up, he did not return to the demon world. When his clan realized that he would not return of his own free will, they sent out a search party to forcefully persuade him to return. They were not expecting to find me. When they saw that my father had a child by a human, they tried to kill me so that I would not present a danger to the clan. But my father stood in their path and refused to let me die. Before my eyes, they cut him down. My mother shielded me, but they killed her too, for she was only a human and not worth sparing in their eyes. I became angered by these strangers that had murdered my parents, my only source of love in the barren world. Infuriated, I changed into my kitsune form for the first time in my life. My nails became claws, my ears sprouted hair and moved up to the top of my head, and all my senses were sharpened. I began to grow black fur in patches all over my body. In a rage, I slaughtered the murderers. When they were all dead, I returned to my human form. I saw my hands stained with blood looked down to see the bodies of the dead demons sprawled on the ground. I was frightened by the fact that, in my rage, I had thought only of revenge and hate while I reveled in their pain. I ran away from that place of death into the city. There I found a young girl that reminded me of myself. I approached her, but she became frightened by the blood that had caked onto my body. In a panic, I tried to explain how it had happened. She called me a monster and quickly ran away. A monster. Is that what I am? I tried to talk to some other people, but I got the same response as I from the girl. Is there no one who may give my heart wings, so that I may fly once again? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! I'm Mimi! I know it might seem strange that a four year old half demon could bring down an entire clan, but it was the only way I could get the story to work! Besides, they weren't expecting it and she was really pissed off! And I like exclamation points! I'm sorry, but this chapter is really short.  
  
I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter, and I'm not going to put one in until the next chapter because there are no aspects or characters from the show until then.  
  
Who Will Give Me Wings? Chapter 2  
  
Ever since that fateful day, I have lived in solitude in a cave in the mountains. I spend every day deep in meditation. I find it helps me to forget my past.  
I looked into my meditation pool. Staring back at me was a girl with pale skin, startling violet eyes, and shimmering black hair down to the waist. My hair is my only kitsune feature that expresses itself in my human form. It will never tangle, and will retain a healthy sheen no matter how haggard and emaciated the rest of me is. This is the me that I see every day when I look into the pool. The "real" me, my demon half, is not visible in this form. But this is also me. So, then...just what is the real me?  
  
I'm so sorry! I know it's short! The next one is longer. I have it all written out in my journal and it's altogether...heh...six chapters...*sweatdrop*. Review, or I will hunt you down! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry about the last chapter, but somebody actually reviewed it! Yay! I've given it some thought and I've more or less decided that this is going to be a prequel to another story. Don't think of it as a short story, think of it as a long prologue! I haven't decided where the next story is going to go yet. I might never start it, me being such a procrastinator and all. I also have an idea for a Rurouni Kenshin fic, but that's all it is: an idea.  
  
Just a quick note to Madame Arrow Foxfire: My thoughts exactly! It's like in DBZ, when Gohan is even stronger than the full Saiyans.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakasho. If I did, then I would so hog Hiei and Kurama. Mine! Don't I wish...Oh why did they have to be animated?! :'(  
  
On to the story!  
  
Who Will Give Me Wings?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I walked back to my cave in silence. When I reached it, I was shocked by what I saw. Huddled around a campfire in my cave were five figures. I moved closer so I could make out their faces. On the left was a black-haired teen with green clothes. On his left was another teen with orange hair and a blue school uniform. Next to him was a blue-haired girl that looked to be about my age. She wore a pink kimono. On her left was a man of questionable age. He wore all black. He had spiky black hair and wore a white bandana tied around his forehead. On the far right sat...a man. I gasped. He reminded me of my father. He looked up at hearing me gasp. I turned and ran to the cliff that overlooked the ocean.  
I needed to be alone. My first human contact in...how many years? And all I could think of was that I needed to be alone?! Frantically, I tried to find my center so that I could regain my thoughts. I searched for my heart so that I could attune my breath to its beating. But where my heart should be, I found only immense pain.  
It seemed that seeing man sitting there had reawoken my painful memories. This discovery startled me so much that I returned to reality. I gazed into the icy waters below me and made my decision. I spread my arms and jumped.  
  
Hee hee. My first cliffie! I'll try not to keep everyone waiting (everyone being the two people that actually review the story...) for the next update. I don't really care what you put in your reviews, but I like to know that people actually read my stuff! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, sorry, sorry! For those of you still reading this, I was really busy last week and the week before was spring break and I was in New York! Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Who Will Give Me Wings?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Strong arms gripped me and turned me towards the sky. When we hit the water, the body below me absorbed most of the shock of the impact. We floated for a while until we reached the shore. When we reached the water's edge, my "rescuer" dragged me onto land. I could tell by the way that they dragged me that they had been hurt somewhat from having hit the water.  
I stood up and tried to ready my breathing. I readied my vocal chords for use, for I had never spoken while living alone. I turned, ready to rebuke my "rescuer" for taking away my eternal rest, and saw...him. He was the one that reminded me so much of my father.  
"Why-"my voice cracked, "Why did you save me?"  
"You didn't expect me to let you die without lifting a finger, did you?" His voice was soothing. "I did what anyone else would have done."  
I was silent. I honestly hadn't thought of that. I guess that I was so young when I left civilization that I never really got the chance to understand how people thought.  
"I'm sorry. I should be thanking you. It just never occurred to me that people could do something like that for someone other than themselves."  
He seemed a little surprised at this.  
"I think you should explain some things to me." he said, "But first, tell me your name."  
"My name," I said, "is Sabrina."  
  
Please review if you're still reading this! 


	5. Chapter 5

OMG I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I have had lots of rehearsals for Fiddler on the Roof and they don't let out until 9:00 PM, so when I get home I have to finish my homework and watch the Adult Swim tape from the night before. And softball season is ending, so we've had a lot of games. So, I'm sorry for making you wait and here's the next chapter!  
  
Who Will Give Me Wings?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I told him everything. I told him about my parents, about me being a half-breed. Everything. Even about the massacre and the little girl I had frightened. When I was finished with my story, I looked up, afraid of what I might see. But instead of seeing the fear and revulsion I had come to expect, I saw only understanding. And...something else. In his eyes I saw what I had not seen since the day my parents died. I saw compassion and empathy. That was when I finally got a good look at him. His hair was reddish-pink and his eyes were a vivid green. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, he broke the silence. "It seems like you've been through a lot. Add that up with a suicide attempt and almost freezing to death in the ocean and I'd say you've had a pretty rough time of it. Anyways, it's getting dark, so you should probably get some rest. We can talk more in the morning."  
We curled up with our backs pressed together for warmth. "You never told me your name." He didn't answer at first.  
"It's Kurama."  
  
You'd probably already guessed that, but what does it matter? Please, please, please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here it is! The long awaited final chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I wish like hell that I did.

Who Will Give Me Wings?

Chapter 6

When I awoke the next morning, Kurama was already up. "Good morning," he said cheerfully. I didn't answer. "I realized that although I know your story, I never told you mine. Would you like to hear it?" I nodded dumbly. "Good." He smiled. Such a radiant smile...

"I was once a kitsune, which is most likely why I reminded you so much of your father. I was also one of the most feared thieves in the demon world. One day, I made the mistake of stealing from someone who was incredibly powerful. When he caught me sifting through his belongings, he swiftly and brutally attacked me and cast me into the human world to die. Luckily, a human woman was in labor nearby. I entered her as yet unborn child and two hours later was reborn into the world, but as a human with the spirit of a demon."

"Uhhh..." I stuttered. He laughed musically. He then asked me something I would have never expected from anyone.

"Would you...show me your kitsune form? Please?" The way he asked it, I felt like I had to. I nodded and began to change. When I had finished, I looked up to see him gaping at me. Tears pricked my eyes. "I—I'm a monster," I whispered.

His eyes regained their spark of compassion, but this time it was stronger. "No," he replied, his voice nearly inaudible, "No. You're not a monster. You're—beautiful." He lightly placed his hand under my chin and our lips locked.

Shocked, I pulled away. I blushed and looked down at my hands. I was even more shocked by what I found there. My black fur had turned white.

I looked back into his eyes and melted. He pulled me close and kissed me again. My heart did a backflip. Closing my eyes, I deepened the kiss. I cleared my mind of all troubles and let his love radiate around me as I reveled in his kiss.

I had found my wings at last.

THE END

Ahhh...nothing refreshes me more than a nice, mushy love story. R&R please!


End file.
